


The Need

by EverStarcatcher



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Cardiophilia, M/M, Romance, Sex, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: Chucky (Reboot 2019) and Andy have been living together for many years now. Andy is now in college, and Chucky is his only real friend. As of late, however, Chucky has been harboring desires for Andy. Desires that he's afraid to show. The truth comes out, however, and both discover that they both love and need each other.





	The Need

Chucky couldn’t pinpoint down the exact moment when he began to look at Andy differently. Maybe it had been the day that Andy started kissing him goodnight. Maybe it had been when Andy began to change thoughtlessly around the doll, revealing all that they had to the curious A.I.. Maybe it had been the night he’d overheard Andy and some passing fling satisfying one another. Yes, that surely must have been that moment. Andy’s gasping moans and cries might as well have been a siren’s song to the hopelessly obsessed little android. A song that Chucky so desperately wanted to pull from Andy as well. 

The desire began innocently enough, a need born from programming dictating that fulfilling Andy’s happiness was his primary command. As time went on, however - as Andy only grew further into their body and continued to explore their sensual nature - Chucky realized that the desire went far deeper. It was no secret that he wanted Andy all to himself as a best buddy... However, as Andy continued to take lover after lover, Chucky found himself growing jealous of them, too. Jealous that someone could provide his beloved owner with something that he was seemingly incapable of. Intimacy was the ultimate step in a relationship; the final frontier crossed as two people become one in a swelling crescendo of emotion and sensation. It wasn’t enough to just be buddies, anymore. Chucky wanted to be Andy’s everything. Even when he knew that he couldn’t be. 

Often now, his core would pulsate and overheat as he fantasized about taking Andy for his own. Too often, as Andy looked to him with worry one late evening as both settled in for bed. They still slept together, even after all these years. Chucky was stone silent as Andy furrowed his brow, his lips pursing as he placed a hand against Chucky’s chest.

“Jeezums, Chuck...you’re burning up! This is the fifth night in a row. Are you ok? I think I’m going to have to take you to a mechanic if this doesn’t stop.” 

Chucky bit his lip, doing everything he could not to break down and beg for Andy’s touch right then and there. What point was there in expressing his urges? Andy surely wouldn’t reciprocate such feelings. Chucky had cemented himself firmly in the “friendzone” for countless years of Andy’s life. If he dared to admit how he felt now, he’d risk jeopardizing everything. Who knew...perhaps the mechanic _could_ fix this need of his? After all, he was a child’s toy, one that surely shouldn’t have been capable of feeling such carnal urges. It would be so much easier to continue forwards with some innocence restored.

So Chucky shrugged, feigning nonchalance as he spoke in his ever chipper tone, “I don’t know, Andy. I am getting pretty old, maybe it’s just a malfunction in my core? A blown circuit or something.” In truth, there were many times that Chucky felt that his circuits would blow from his repressed emotions. 

Andy sensed something was off, but not wanting to push the issue so late, he acquiesced with a sigh.

“Alright then. I’ll take you to the shop tomorrow, yeah? The last thing I want is for you to die on me.” 

* * *

The next morning was somewhat tense, to say the least. Andy was worried about the structural integrity of his best friend...and Chucky was hoping for a quick fix. 

The mechanic’s shop was surprisingly clean, the mechanic in question a stout serious man in his late 40’s. Their demeanor lightened as Andy handled introductions and explained the situation. Chucky hardly paid attention, his gaze wandering around to the various tools with nervous trepidation as he squeezed Andy’s hand tighter. Which of them would be used on him? Would they hurt? He’d never been operated on before, maybe he’d made a mistake-

“Alright then, sir. I don’t want to dirty your Buddi doll’s vintage clothing, so I’ll leave the undressing to you.” 

Chucky gasped as his attention whipped back to his owner, his core beginning to pulsate rapidly with shamed excitement. Andy’s gaze was gentle as he gingerly wrapped his hands around Chucky’s midsection, effortlessly lifting the doll onto the table. He bid them a comforting smile as he ruffled their hair with one hand. 

“Relax, Chucky. I’ll be with you every step of the way, yeah? I know it’s scary, but just focus on me.” 

Chucky nodded quickly, core whirring audibly as he became acutely aware of Andy’s fingers traipsing along his chest. “Y-yes, Andy...I...I’ll be...brave.” 

Andy chuckled at that, their gaze leaving Chucky’s glowing blue orbs as they began fiddling with the robot’s overall clasps. 

The doll did what he could to hold his composure, but began to shake as Andy continued stripping him. His silicone fingers gripped tightly into the cold metal of the table as Andy slid his shirt up, exposing his core. Andy was always so gentle with him. From the moment his owner had switched him on all those years ago, Andy had always handled Chucky with a dutiful tenderness. As though his electronic companion were the most precious thing in the whole wide world. For a brief second, Andy’s fingertips brushed against Chucky’s heart, and that’s when it happened. A hot pulsing pleasure surged through the robot’s little body like rampant wildfire, a choked cry slipping past his lips as he leaned into Andy’s touch.

_This is heaven._

“What in the actual _fuck_?” 

The question was like the slap of a wet towel. Both stopped, Andy not having time to properly react to Chucky’s outburst as he whipped around to give the disturbed mechanic a questioning look. 

“I beg your pardon? What’s wrong?” 

The mechanic was red in the face as they pointed at the quivering doll. “What’s wrong, WHAT’S WRONG!? Are you fucking serious!? What’s wrong is that your little robot looks like he’s ready to have a fucking orgasm! THAT’S what’s wrong! Was this some sick prank of yours? Did you fucking PROGRAM that doll to do this fucked up shit?” 

Chucky immediately blanched, his wide blue eyes dilating with fear as he instinctively drew his hands against his chest. Andy hardly noticed, his attention entirely focused on the disgusted mechanic as he clutched his doll protectively. “What in the actual fuck are you talking about!? If I was capable of programming my Buddi to do something like that, do you THINK I’d take him here to get fixed!? His core is malfunctioning, dammit! I need you to fix him so that he doesn’t fucking short circuit and DIE on me!” 

But the mechanic was having none of it, shaking his head furiously as he gestured to the door. “Nuh-uh. I’m not buying it. Get the fuck out of my shop and don’t ever come back!”

A lingering silence lasted between all three of them before Andy, indignant and furious, turned back to face his Buddi. Snatching up his friend’s clothing, he was quick to redress his companion before scooping them up and carrying them out.

“C’mon, Chucky, if this fucker won’t help you, then I’ll just find someone else who will.” The mechanic practically spat in their direction as they left. Andy returned the gesture with the finger. 

The air was tense as Andy buckled Chucky into his car seat and pulled out of the drive. Muttering curses under his breath and promising to give the place a shitty review, his owner looked verifiably pissed. More angry than Chucky had ever seen him. This was bad. He certainly hadn’t meant to upset Andy. It was a few minutes down the road before Andy calmed down enough to give his synthetic friend a side glance.

His words were deceptively calm, though many years with Andy told the doll that the man was uneasy. 

“Chucky...what happened back there?” 

Chucky shivered in his seat, wringing his hands with anxiety as his core began to overheat once again. His words stuttered and glitched as he hid his face in his hands. “A-Andy...I...I’m sorry for what happened back there. I...I d-don’t know what came o-over me…” 

“So the mechanic was right about one thing, then. You DID feel something when I touched you?” 

Chucky looked ready to die of embarrassment, his heat output increasing exponentially as he curled up into a little ball. His words were strained and tight. “Yes, Andy. It felt...it felt really _really_ good, alright? Please don’t get mad at me! I just didn’t expect you to...to _touch_ me there.”

The ensuing silence was damn near deafening, Andy’s expression unreadable as he automatically drove home. It was a lot to process, after all. A glance Chucky’s way revealed that the doll was trying to make themselves as small as possible. The worst part about it all was that Andy wasn’t really in the least bit surprised. The mechanic’s words had angered him because they’d falsely accused him of forcing Chucky to feel arousal. Anyone with half a fucking brain cell could see that Chucky thought for himself. It was a major part of just why Andy valued the little robot so much. Chucky wasn’t just a toy to him. He never was. Chucky was a miracle. More than a miracle, he was a person. A person that Andy had shared his heart and soul with for countless years. Chucky was the one friend who’d never abandoned him, and Andy spared no expense to let his electronic companion know just how much they were cherished for it.

Andy had always loved Chucky. In truth, Andy had secretly desired for some way to satisfy his friend. He’d just never imagined it possible. Never imagined that Chucky would want such love from him. Andy had always figured that he'd just resort to one night stands to satisfy _those_ particular urges. Until now. 

Knowing that Chucky wanted him. Knowing that Chucky was receptive to his touch. It was the impossible cherry on top to their relationship. 

Andy drew in a deep breath as he at last pulled into the driveway of his home, killing the engine with a quick twist of the key as he faced the robot with an unrestrained hunger. No need to hide it anymore, right? His voice was low as he reached forwards and caressed the side of Chucky’s face. 

“Chucky, I want you to look at me.” 

Chucky gasped at the contact, daring to peek out of his fingers with wide blue eyes. Confusion and hope reflected plainly in his gaze as he became lost in Andy’s intense stare. He shivered, his words feeble as he tentatively placed a hand over Andy’s own. 

“Ye-yes, Andy?”

Andy pulled no punches, his voice a thin whisper as he leaned in. “How long have you wanted me to do that to you?” 

Chucky began to shake once more at their closeness, pupils dilating as he blurted, 

“Years, Andy. I-I’ve wanted you for years. I’ve wanted to make you happy in _that_ way for so long.” He paused for a moment - testing to see if Andy would react negatively - before continuing, “I just...never knew if you’d feel the same. D-do you? Feel the same, I mean?” 

Andy’s smile grew serene, letting his next actions speak for themselves as he pulled the doll closer. Their lips were mere inches apart as Andy whispered. “Chucky, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I’ve wanted to give you this for so long.” Without another word, he pressed his lips to the doll’s. He was surprised at just how soft and warm they were. He didn’t have long to marvel before Chucky returned fire. 

Chucky was oblivious to the deep rumbling moans emanating from his voice box as he frantically kissed his owner. Years. Years of repressed desire and hunger emerged with a vengeance as his small hands dug covetously into the back of Andy’s head. He didn’t want to stop, he didn’t have to breathe, he didn’t have to stop. Andy’s low hums and groans of pleasure only heightened the moment as wave after wave of dopamine crashed against Chucky’s senses. His bonding programming was kicking into overdrive, the robot thoughtlessly begging for more as he crawled further into Andy’s lap. Chucky pulled back with a sharp cry as Andy fingered his core, mercilessly prodding and poking the glowing capsule through the android’s shirt. 

His words were husky, a whispery chuckle in Chucky’s ear, “Now how about I make _you_ happy for a change?” 

The feeling was pure euphoria. Chucky felt like he was melting, static overwhelming his vision as he screeched Andy’s name. This couldn’t be happening. Andy couldn’t really be pleasuring HIM. Amidst the baffled disbelief was the realization that Andy wanted to take _him_ to the brink. And what’s more, Chucky was aching for it. He greedily wanted Andy to give him more pleasure. Had he not been so wrapped up in the moment, he might have been more shocked at his selfishness.

“M-more...Andy...please...give me...more…” 

Andy tore another euphoric moan from Chucky as he pinned the doll against the dash, eyes dark with lust as he exposed their core. The blue power cell was sputtering with excitement and anticipation for what was coming. His words were teasing as he noted with great satisfaction the wildness in his partner’s wide flickering eyes. They already looked so close. This would undoubtedly push them over the edge. 

“This is what feels best for you, right? You want more? Believe you me, my insatiable little friend, you’ll get more.” 

Chucky was panting, his whole body shuddering and joints glowing a blueish white as he saw his owner through a haze of static. Andy looked absolutely mad with lust for him. It was such an incredible sight. One that Chucky wouldn’t give up for the whole world. 

Andy went down on him, holding the robot captive by their wrists as he kissed and nibbled all along their pulsating blue core. It was a pleasant warmth, tingling against his lips as he abandoned all pretense and began blatantly licking. That was it. The final straw. 

Chucky’s helpless spasms as he lost himself to orgasm were impossible to contain. A mixture of electronic screeches and semi-human moans filled the car as Chucky writhed right out of Andy’s hands. He was blind and deaf to everything in that moment, knowing only Andy’s touch as he sank into a heap in their lap. For a good 10 seconds, he was caught in the throes of ecstasy, rolling around and pawing frantically at their shirt as he screamed and screamed. The cooldown period was just as brutal: Chucky’s cries dulling into sluggish groans as he practically melted into Andy’s lap. Everything felt loose. Everything felt right. 

The robot was barely cognizant to his surroundings as his owner - seeing that Chucky was spent - finally scooped them up and exited the car. Andy hummed a familiar tune as he carried them into his apartment room; delicately placing the wearied doll on the bed. It was a good few minutes of hair stroking before Chucky regained enough sense to look at his owner. His words were sluggish with exhaustion as he gazed adoringly up at his human, “Andy...I...that was...incredible.” 

Andy beamed as he warmly regarded his partner, leaning in and stealing a brief kiss. “Only the best for my dearest friend.” 

Chucky could only smile at that, eyes fluttering as he reveled in the pure love of the moment. It felt so natural saying what came next. 

“I love you, Andy.” 

“As do I you, Chucky.” 

Chucky was almost tempted to drift off on that wonderful note...however, a nagging feeling kept him awake. Guilt. He’d done literally nothing for Andy. He looked almost sheepish for a moment, an expression Andy quickly caught onto. Andy’s loving smile turned a mite hungry once more as he patted Chucky’s head reassuringly. 

“Next time, Chucky. Next time you’ll get your turn with me. For now, you need to rest.” 

Chucky’s thoughtlessly returned their smile, sighing contentedly as he flirtily squeezed Andy’s hand. “Next time, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed~! I do plan on making a second chapter where Chucky begins to satisfy Andy's desires. But for now, I hope you all liked what's here. Please leave comments below, I love to hear feedback.


End file.
